Temple's Treasure
Temple's Treasure is a quest on Fable III. This is a quest that requires the Hero to locate the Auroran flowers scattered throughout Aurora. It is also linked to the achievement "Flower Power". There are six colours of flower in total, five of each colour. You must collect all five to unlock the corresponding dye. Walkthrough Flowers can be collected before or after starting the quest, but to start the quest speak to the priest in the right chamber in the temple on top of the City of Aurora. Upon collecting all the flowers of any colour, the quest will prompt you to return to the temple, though you may continue collecting as you like or cash in the whole quest at once. Notably, should you chose to not turn in the individual dyes one at a time, you will miss the priests words on each dye as they arrive. Each returned dye becomes available to dye one's tattoos as soon as it arrives. When all flowers are returned the quest reaches a conclusion. Flower Locations The City of Aurora #'Blue Flower' - From the docks, dive into the water and swim to a strip of land on the left. #'Green Flower' - Climbing the hill towards the top of the town, you'll pass between two flags. The flower is near the base of the flag on the right. This area is also directly left of the Demon Door. #'Orange Flower -' Start at the steps of where you got your quest. Go to the path on the right.Follow the path until you see 2 angels. Go inside the shrine and to the right is a small path. do not go up it. On the left behind the pillar is the flower.The two angels appear if you did not build a mine if you built a mine go to the gate not go in the mine and turn right. #'Yellow Flower' - Start at the steps of the temple where you retrieve your quest. Walk foward and you will see a fork in the road. Take the path on the right and walk a bit until you see an opening leading to Sandsky house. To the right is a little room. Go in there. #'Purple Flower - '''Behind the Cold Star Manor. From the front entrance of the building, proceed to the right to get behind the manor. Shifting Sands #'Yellow Flower''' - When you first enter the area, there will be a long set of stairs with pillars lining both sides. This flower is behind the farthest pillar on the right. #'Orange Flower' - As soon as you enter the region from Aurora, veer left and follow the wall. #'Purple Flower' - Follow the path to the right from the Aurora zone-in. You'll come across an alcove with a diagonal pillar in the center of it; the flower is right beside it. #'Yellow Flower '- Proceed past the diagonal pillar towards the huge stone arch that looms overhead. Right before passing under the arch, hang a sharp left up an incline. If you allowed the army fort to be built in Aurora that is beneath the stone arch. #'Purple Flower' - Go under the arch and past the fort if you chose to build it and take an immediate right. This flower is in a sunken dip of land between two dunes. #'Orange Flower '- After passing under the arch from the Aurora side, past the fort, look for a jagged slanted rock jutting out of a sand dune, with another small rock next to it. They should be directly in front of you from the arch. The flower is next to the smaller rock. #'Blue Flower '- After going through the arch and fort (if you decided to build it) take an immediate left and hug the wall and follow it for a long while. The flower is on a hill in the northwestern corner. The Veiled Path #'Blue' - On the right as soon as you enter the area. #'Orange' - On the right when the area opens up - after the first solitary archangel statue on the right. # Purple - On the left side when the area opens up - after the first solitary archangel statue on the left, at the top of a short flight of stairs leading to an unopenable door. # Red - Turn 180 degrees from #3, and go straight until you see two rows of statues on either side of the path - 4 on the right two on the left. It is at the base of the statues on the left. #'Orange' - proceed onwards after #4, and climb a short flight of stairs to a ledge on the left. #'Purple' - Hop down from the ledge and follow the sandy path alongside a wide flight of steps. It is just past the steps on the left. #'Yellow' - Follow the pathway forwards from #6, and after the first flight of steps, it is on the right. It's right after you fight the first batch of animated bird statues, and within hearing distance of a gnome. There are three archangel statues looking down at this spot. #'Yellow' - Climb another set of steps, fight another batch of bird statues, and then this is on the right side at the base of the next flight of steps (now standing behind the aforementioned 3 archangels). #'Blue' - Up the long stretch of stairs from #8. Left hand side, after the two archangel statues standing in the middle of the staircase. #'Red' - A few more flights of stairs up from #9. Left hand side, under a stone overhang, after the last leaning pillar on the left. #'Green' - Right side at the base of the massive doors at the top of the staircase. Sandfall Palace #'Green Flower' - At the first branching path, where you can either take stairs ahead of you or to the left, take the left stairway down to a pond. The flower is behind a tree by the water. #'Red Flower' - Descend the first set of stairs and the flower is in a small pile of sand to your right. #'Green Flower' - Double back to the branching path and take the alternate set of stairs. Keep going straight across the walkway and through an enclosed passage that leads to the second large room of the palace. Head left through the trees and keep an eye out for a giant semi-circle structure. The flower is in a grassy patch right by the structure. #'Blue Flower' - To the right of the first set of stairs in the second large room, past more circular architecture, is a shrine housing the flower. #'Red Flower' - After entering the third large room, hug the wall to the right to find a door. Immediately to the left after entering that door is the last flower in the palace. The Enigma #'Green Flower' - In the centre of the first room after the first treasure chest, can't miss it. #'Red Flower' - In this room, there are unlit torches that correspond to the various side chambers. Use the Fireball gauntlet to light the torch on the left to open the next door, and the last flower is right out in the open of the adjacent room. Description Collect the rare flowers. Conclusion Upon restoring any Single: You have restored the sacred '_1_' dye. '_1_' represents '_2_' in the Auroran culture. *'1 - 2 ' *''Red - love'' *''Green - growth'' *''Yellow - courage'' *''Blue - sorrow'' *''Purple - dreams'' *''Orange - strength'' At End: You have helped restore the sacred dyes. Aurora is grateful to you. Rewards *''10 Guild Seals after collecting all 5 flowers of each colour, plus a bonus of 10 after collecting the last set, so 60 total Guild Seals if you collect them all. '' *''Restored dyes can be used on your tattoos, making them glow the colour of whichever dye you choose. Dyes can be toggled on and off by interacting with the bottle in the Auroran temple, but multiple dyes can't be mixed to create new colours.'' 'Glitch' *'﻿'The Orange flower in Shifting Sands 3 on the right as you come out of the fort (if you built it) as the desert opens up may have disappeared, your dog will still bark but you will be unable to see it or pick it. *Upon turning in the yellow die, the priestess states, "it represents prosperity and is used in times of shortages and famine". The quest completion card says, "You have restored the sacred yellow dye, which represents courage in the Auroran culture. Category:Fable III Quests Category:Quests